A Brief Interlude to Regular Programming
by Kejfe Blintz
Summary: The Doctor drops in for a visit...literally.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this lot, except the content. No copyright infringement is intended, no offence meant, no animals were harmed in the making of this fic and Jack wasn't even late for work the next day.

**A/N: **Wasn't sure whether to classify this as Torchwood or Doctor Who, but figured as its through Jack's POV it counts as Torchwood. Not intended to be slash but I suppose it could be read as such if you squint right.

* * *

Jack looked around his finally tidy office in satisfaction. It had taken him all day to organise the files UNIT had sent over in relation to their most recent case, but he'd done it…all that was left was to find a home for it all, but Ianto could do that in the morning. He turned to retrieve his greatcoat from the pile he'd flung it into several hours previously, and as he picked it up he heard the unmistakable sound of a TARDIS materialising behind him, turning the day's work into a piece of confetti-inspired modern art. Consequently the Doctor opened his front door and was greeted by an angry looking ex-conman surrounded, bizarrely, by several hundred pieces of paper fluttering around his ears.

"Um…hi Jack"

The Doctor beamed his usually infectious smile in the direction of his one-time companion. It didn't work.

"Can you ever just make a tidy entrance? It took me all day to sort this stuff out and you go and land right in the middle of it."

"Ah…sorry about that."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not. So, you fancy taking a little trip with me?"

The Doctor replaced the smile that didn't work with the puppy dog eyes that were yet to fail him.

"No."

Well, there was a first time for everything.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I've got things to do which I didn't before you materialised, so I'm holding it against you."

"Pleeeeease?"

The Doctor teamed his previously infallible puppy dog eyes with his very best just-for-me-because-you-love-me voice. Jack stood firm with his arms folded and eyes set determinedly for about three seconds. The Doctor watched Jack give in and yipped with excitement.

"Let's go!"

Jack rolled his eyes, picked his coat up and took one last look around the bombsite that, ten minutes previously, was his office. He followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"So where are we going?"

He watched the Doctor dash around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Shopping"

Very informative.

"Shopping? You hate shopping…"

"I know, that's why I need you."

"OK. Why exactly?"

"Well, it's Martha's birthday today and I need to get her a present and considering I have no idea what to buy I figured you would so I thought I'd drop in and pick you up and we could have a boys day out somewhere…"

The Doctor paused for breath so Jack took the opportunity to ask,

"Where is Martha?"

"Oh, home visiting her family. She invited me to stay for tea but you know…too domestic for my liking. We're here by the way."

The Doctor grabbed Jack's hand and towed him towards the door, flinging it open to display the biggest marketplace Jack had seen for decades, possibly even centuries.

"Wow"

"Let's go."

Four hours and many, many stalls later the Doctor, with Jack's help, had found a bag for Martha that shrank anything put into it for easy transportation and a mug that always knew what drink the owner was craving and provided it. Jack had also picked up a few things for Ianto and some interesting things to eat for the rest of his team. Jack was trying not to fall madly in love with a jacket made of the most heavenly material he'd ever come across when he felt a hand slide into his and squeeze gently. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the Doctor looking suddenly weary.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, can we go now?"

The Doctor tugged his hand.

"Sure, come on."

They began threading their way between the stalls back towards the TARDIS. Jack was surprised when, instead of letting go, the Doctor twined their fingers together so they were walking along hand in hand. Jack had seen the Doctor and Rose frequently wander round in such a manner, but had never witnessed Martha being allowed the same privilege. He himself had only once before been granted this level of intimacy? Comfort? Jack wasn't sure how to classify it. The Doctor wasn't one for physical affection usually, so when it was offered Jack was more than willing to accept it without question.

Once back inside the TARDIS the Doctor gave Jack's hand a final squeeze before letting go and wandering towards the domestic quarters, muttering something about wrapping presents. Jack sighed and watched him disappear before heading towards the snug, his favourite room in the TARDIS. It was small and cosy, had comfortable recliners and a decent TV that could pick up almost any channel in the universe. Flopping into one of the recliners he channel surfed until he found a documentary on an alien species not dissimilar to a meerkat and laid the chair back so he was almost horizontal. From this position of comfort he could try and analyse the Doctor's sudden and unexplained mood swing.

After ten minutes of serious thinking he was no nearer to the solution, mainly due to becoming distracted by Ianto's expected reaction to one of the gifts he'd bought. His meditation on the subject was mercifully interrupted by the Doctor sticking his head around the door, presumably looking for him.

"Thought you'd be in here."

Jack made to sit up but the Doctor motioned for him to stay where he was and came fully into the room. Gone was the usual suit-and-converse combo, replaced by, well on anyone else Jack would have described them as pyjamas, but on the Doctor…whatever they were they looked comfortable.

The Doctor approached the chair where Jack was sprawled and examined it before looking at Jack hopefully.

"You mind if I…?" he gestured vaguely towards the gap between Jack and the chair arm.

Jack didn't fully understand what he wanted, but as with everything he replied,

"No, I don't mind" and waited to see what would happen next.

To his surprise the Doctor climbed onto the chair with him and settled in the gap, his head resting in the crook of Jack's neck and an arm sliding around his waist. Jack quickly masked his surprise and wrapped his arms around his unexpected bundle, hugging him close. The Doctor sighed and became almost boneless in his embrace.

After a few minutes the Doctor seemed settled for the night so Jack felt it was safe to attempt to get to the bottom of this unexpected yet not unpleasant turn of events.

"Not that I'm complaining, but do you want to tell me why you feel the need to use me as your teddy bear?"

His words were accompanied by carding his fingers through the Doctor's hair, demonstrating his lack of complaint. The Doctor sighed again.

"It's just…well…last time we were at that market I was with Rose and I remembered…its been a year since she was taken away and I'd forgotten it was today and I felt like I'd forgotten her which I haven't, then it made me sad."

"Oh Doctor…" Jack hugged him even closer.

"It felt wrong that we were having such a great time and she wasn't there."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad though, would she?"

"No, that's why I came to find you. Thought you could cheer me up but now I'm sleepy. Which is strange. I don't get sleepy."

The Doctor sounded genuinely puzzled by this fact. Jack chuckled quietly and continued stroking down the Doctor's arm with his free hand.

"When did you last rest? I mean really rest?"

"Dunno…a while ago…nobody to lay with."

"What about Martha?"

"It's complicated"

"Oh…why?"

"She's great…I mean, really great, but she gets the wrong idea. And it feels like, I dunno, like I'm cheating on Rose."

"It's been a year Doc…"

"I know…told you it was complicated."

"Nah, it's just you that's complicated. Why don't you get some rest huh? I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Jack."

Jack settled himself down for a night as a human teddy bear and hugged his precious bundle closer, dropping a chaste kiss into the Doctor's hair as he did so. Only in his dreams did he get the chance to do this, never for a minute did he imagine the Doctor would trust him enough to come to him for comfort and reassurance. Jack was honoured to call this exceptional alien a friend.


End file.
